


When you're still waiting for the snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

by stayalivelou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayalivelou/pseuds/stayalivelou
Summary: Enjolras is planning to spend Christmas Eve alone, but the people who love him, and one person in particular, won't let him.(or, just a little bit of Christmas fluff)





	When you're still waiting for the snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365277) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



> First fic in almost three years. This came to me pretty much out of nowhere, I was reading A Christmas Miracle by tellthemstories, went to take a shower, and then I had this idea. It was written pretty quickly and I've only read through it once but I just wanted to publish it, I'm not really one for going over things and editing. The title is from Christmas Lights by Coldplay. Hope you enjoy!

”Why are you even here if you don’t want to listen and are just going to disagree with everything we are trying to do?!”

”Please, you know as well as anyone that you’d be bored to death without me here, I don’t know why you even keep asking that.” Grantaire drawled, shooting off that annoying grin at Enjolras.

”Besides,” He continued, grin turning into an even more annoying smirk. ”Me being here arguing with you actually makes your arguments better. I know even you think so and don’t try to deny it because Courf already told me you said it.”

”Thanks, R.” Courfeyrac said avoiding Enjolras’ eyes as he glared at him.

”Anytime.” Grantaire said, still smirking. Enjolras was just about to launch into a new argument, about what he wasn’t sure yet, but before he could begin Combeferre came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

”It’s getting late, Enj.” He said and Enjolras looked at the watch on his wrist, surprised to see that Ferre was right. He always lost track of time when he and Grantaire was arguing.

”Right,” He said, turning away from Grantaire to face the group at large. ”I guess it’s time to wrap things up, unless anyone had something else they wanted to bring up?”

The room was silent as people shook their heads, not even Grantaire seemed to have something to say.

”Okay then. I know next Wednesday is Christmas Eve, so there won’t be an official meeting, but if anyone does want to meet up I’ll be here, so feel free to stop by.” Enjolras said, ignoring Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s disapproving and worried frowns.

”Anyone?” Grantaire asked and Enjolras sighed, frowning when it made Grantaire’s smirk grow.

”Yes,” He said. ”Anyone is of course always welcome here.”

With that the meeting finally started to wrap up and the friends started to say goodbye to each other. Most of them were busy with finals and wouldn’t get the chance to see each other before they all went home to spend Christmas with their families. Enjolras knew that everyone had plans and were therefore unlikely to come to the Musain on Christmas Eve, but he always wanted to be around if someone did need company. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going home to his family anyway. He might as well be at the Musain writing instead of sitting at home.

He hugged the friends he wouldn’t see until after Christmas and New Years goodbye, he even gave R a hug, before he left together with Courfeyrac and Combeferre. Before stepping out the door he turned back to look at the group as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, and found Grantaire already looking at him. As R met his eyes he smiled almost fondly, no hint of smirk or teasing in it, and raised his hand as if to wave goodbye. Enjolras found himself smiling softly and nodded back, before going out into the dark.

****

A week later, finally done with exams, Enjolras was back at the Musain, though this time it was a lot less crowded. It wasn’t very surprising, it was Christmas Eve after all, and he was actually enjoying the quiet as he worked on a new post for the group’s (he refused to call it his) blog. He had decided that he was just going to stay another hour, he needed to get up early to go to the soup kitchen to volunteer the next day, when his phone rang. He didn’t even have to look at it to know that it was Combeferre and he rolled his eyes before saving the document on his computer.

”I’m not taking the last train, Ferre.” He said as he answered the phone and heard Combeferre’s sigh in response.

”Well, I at least had to try.” Combeferre said, and Enjolras was glad to hear that he didn’t sound that upset. ”You know we would have loved to have you though.”

”I know.” Enjolras said, he had never once doubted that.

”Is Mémé mad?” He asked, feeling a bit guilty when he thought of the woman who had given him a home when he needed it.

”No, of course not,” Combeferre said, and Enjolras relaxed a bit. ”She’s expecting a call tomorrow though.”

”And she’ll get one.” Enjolras promised. He would never dare to risk Mémé’s wrath, especially not on Christmas. He then promised Combeferre that he wouldn’t stay too long at the Musain and wished him a Merry Christmas, before hanging up the phone and getting back to his paper.

He quickly got lost in it again, and it might have been more than an hour, before he finally closed the computer and started packing up his things. Just as he was about to get up from the table and go home the door opened and Enjolras was surprised to see Grantaire walk through it.

His eyes almost immediately fell upon Enjolras and he walked towards him, stopping beside his table.

”Hey.” He said, smiling wryly.

”Hello.” Enjolras said. ”What are you doing here?”

”I thought you said anyone was welcome to stop by.” Grantaire said and smiled wider, almost blinding Enjolras with the force of it.

”Yes, of course, but I thought you had plans with Éponine?” In fact, Enjolras was certain of it. In all the years they had known each other Grantaire had spent every holiday with Éponine and Gavroche.

”I was at her place, yes,” Grantaire agreed. ”But then I had an interesting phone call and came here.”

Ah, Enjolras thought. That explained it.

”Ferre or Courf?” He asked.

”Mémé actually”. Grantaire said and Enjolras’ eyes widened in shock?

”Combeferre’s grandmother?” He spluttered and Grantaire nodded, smiling.

”She said she was tired of you being a stubborn, self-sacrificing martyr,” Enjolras rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. ”And she refused to see you spend another Christmas Eve alone.” 

”So what,” He asked. ”You’ve come to kidnap me and get me on the last train?”

”No,” Grantaire said, shaking his head, that fond look on his face again. ”I’ve come to kidnap you and bring me back to Ép’s.”

”Oh.” Enjolras said, surprised. ”Éponine agreed to this?”

”Yes, Enjolras.” Grantaire sighed and shook his head at him. ”She’s your friend and she loves you as much as the rest of us do. She doesn’t want you to be alone on Christmas either. None of us do.”

Enjolras found himself lost for words and only looked at Grantaire. Surely he hadn’t mean to imply that Grantaire loved him? Grantaire hated Enjolras, didn’t he? Wasn’t that why he was always arguing with him? Of course, Enjolras argued with Grantaire not because he hated him, but because he confused and frustrated Enjolras and he didn’t always know how to talk to him normally, but that couldn’t be why Grantaire argued with Enjolras. Could it?

Grantaire only looked back at Enjolras as he was quiet in shock, and then, when it was clear Enjolras didn’t know what to say, picked Enjolras’ bag up from the table and handed him his scarf.

”Come on, let’s go.” He said and Enjolras found himself getting dressed and following Grantaire out the door, without protesting.

They walked in silence towards Éponine’s apartment for a bit and Enjolras thought that it was actually nice to be with Grantaire without arguing for once. Halfway there Grantaire asked how his finals had gone and suddenly they were talking companionably together, without harsh words or pointed barbs, and Enjolras found himself enjoying it even more than the silence.

He was just about to tell Grantaire that when he felt a snowflake land on his face and they both looked up towards the sky. They stood silent again when the snow fell and then Grantaire looked at Enjolras and smiled.

”Merry Christmas, Enjolras.” He said and Enjolras smiled back.

”Merry Christmas, R.” He surprised them both by reaching out and pulling Grantaire into a hug. ”Thank you for coming to get me.”

”You’re welcome.” Grantaire said softly and hugged him back.

After what felt like a long time, they both pulled back, smiled at each other, and started walking again. A couple of blocks from Éponine’s apartment Enjolras felt Grantaire’s hand slide into his and he was glad it that was too dark for R to see him blushing as he squeezed Grantaire’s hand back. They walked the rest of the way to Éponine hand in hand, and despite the snow and cold weather, Enjolras felt warm and happier than he’d been in a long time.


End file.
